degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eliluv69/New semester Eclare fanfiction.
I know everyone likes my other Eclare fanfiction but I`m gonna write about what I think is gonna happen in the new degrassi,I wil go back to my others ones when I`m done with this.Please tell me what you think of this! Clares Locker:Elis POV I had been waiting here for 15 minutes when I finnaly saw her.She was wearing her purple polo and short kahki skirt.When she finally made it to her locker I leaned in to kiss her but she pushed me away. Eli-Whats wrong Clarebear,afraid the popo are gonna see? Clare-Yeah I am. Eli-So lets go somewhere they won`t see us. She started to giggle but listened to me.We went behind the stairs and I finally got my kiss.When she went to walk away I pulled her back.I knew her weak spot well enough,so I kissed her neck.She giggled some more and gave me one last kiss then we walked to class together. English:Clares POV Ms.Dawes walked in the class followed by K.C,I was talking to Eli when K.C came up to me and interupted Eli. Eli-So after school I was thinking-'' ''K.C-Hey Clare,I didn`t know you were in this english class. Clare-Yeah I am.Anyway Eli go on. Eli-Like I was saying we can go to my house and work on some homework or do your parents want you home after school? Clare-Well my parents are on a business trip,why don`t you come over to my house? Eli-Ok,meet me by Morty after school? Clare-Sure. Eli grazed my hand ever so slightly which made my heart skip a beat.His touch always sent an elctric current through me.I blushed when I felt it and Eli just gave me that half smile that always seems to take my attention.Then Ms.Dawes woke me up from my daydream. Ms.Dawes-Ms.Edwards would you and Mr. Goldsworthy like to join us or do I have to send you to Mr.Simpsons office. Clare-No,Ms.Dawes. Eli turned around after he slipped me a note.I waited till after class to read it so me and Eli didn`t get in anymore trouble. I opened the note at my locker while Eli waited for e to get my Algebra book. To:Clarebear From:Eli Clare, I`m sorry for all the drama and I wanted to tell you there would be no drama.I`m so glad that I have you to hold and love,can`t wait to get to your house. Love, Eli Clare-Good no more drama.I`m glad I have you to Eli.I live you. Eli-I love you to Clarebear. We were about to kiss but then we remembered the rules so Eli once again grazed my hand with his.When no one was looking he lifted my arm and his lips lightly grazed my wrist.He kissed my hand I walked into Algebra with Adam. Science:Elis POV I hate these new rules!!!!Why did Fitz have to go all psycho?If he didn`t I woud be able to kiss my girlfriend instead of just looking at her lips and waiting til we were in the clear.The teacher called my attention and I almost got in trouble. Mr.Peterson-Mr.Goldsworthy,daydreaming? Eli-Yeah,sorry sir. Mr.Peterson-I`ll let you off this time but keep your attention because next time I won`t be so nice. Through the school day:No ones POV The rest of the day went very slowly except for the classes Eli had with Clare.They always seemed to go to fast.As soon as the final bell rang Eli ran to his locker got all his homework and tried to beat Clare to Morty.She was faster and when Eli got out of the school after going through all the security and metal detectors he notice Clare leaning against Morty. Elis car:Elis POV She looked like an angel leaning against Morty.I hopped in and drove off school property,I pulled over and pulled Clare in for the most intense kiss ever. Eli-I can`t wait all day for you to kiss me. Clare-Me either its driving me crazy.Why don`t we just get to my house and blow off homework for a while? Eli-I like that idea. I grabbed her hand and continued to drive to her house.When we got there we were more than eager to get inside. Clare-Eli,I love you! Eli-Clare,I love you to! The next thing I know I wake up in Clares bed shes laying on my chest covered only with my shirt. What did you think I can write more but only if you guys like I did add the teacher for Elis science class. Category:Blog posts